A Not So Perfect Love Story
by lolnofaggot
Summary: Nothing is ever perfect,right? ROOM 94 fanfic. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room, running my hand slowly through my hair. I looked at the clook on my bedside draws. Then My brother, Kit, should be home in 30 minutes at the least. He'd been on tour for months, with his band ROOM94. I lyed back on my bed, my hair falling down the side of the bed. I closed my eyes, knowing that it wont be long. I'll be able to see my brother again. Kit had always been my best friend growing up. He'd aways been there to help me whenever I needed it. If I had problems in school or when I got in trouble and needed to hide something from my mum and dad. I heard the door open and smiled as I shot back up. I listened carefully, in hope I'll here his voice. I smiled and ran down stairs. Stopping as I saw him. He chuckled and opened his arms, walking towards me. "Hey, Kayla." I ran and flung my arms around him. It felt great to hug him again. I sighed happily and pulled back from the hug.

"I missed you, Kit." I smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow as Kieran copied what I said. I chuckled and shook my head, watching as him and Dean looked through the fridge. "There's nothing really in there." I shrugged and walked over and sat at the table. "Where's Sean?" I asked, looking around.  
"Ooo. Sean. Sean. Sean." Kieran said in a high pitched voice and the chuckled to himself. I looked at Dean who was still looking through the cupboards, the hopefully over at kit. "He went home. Oh, and Kieran will be staying here for a few nights, okay?"

I sighed and looked at the both of them, laughing the their cheesy grins. "Okay. Dean, there's ice cream in the freezer" He grinned and grabbed a bowl and spoon, grabbing the door open and helping himself to the icecream. He then jumped up onto the bench while Kieran and Kit sat around the table. I couldn't help but smile at the fact he was back. I looked up as Danni walked through the door. Danni, was my boyfriend.

"Hey." He muttered as he raised his eyebrows at Dean, helping himself to more icecream the took the last seat at the table. I smiled at him. "You guys are back early." Kieran soon pretened to brake down in tears.  
"I'm so sorry. We tried not to be, but we couldn't help it. We were here and Dean was hungry. You don't want to see him when he's hungry. It's so scary."

He stood up and pushed the table back in to my stomach. He stared at all of us before storming out the house. I pushed the table back and ran a hand through my hair. "Oopps. Sorry?" I heard Kieran said, in a confused way. I shook my head. It wasn't his fault. He has an anger problem. I'd been meaning to brake up with him for a while, but had never found him in a good enough mood. Honestly, I was scared. I knew that sounded bad, but, it was true. Dean stood up and walked towards kit. "Kiiiiiiit. I neeeed a lift home now."

Kit sighed and stood up. "I'll be back." He waved and followed Dean out the door. I looked over at Kieran who smiled hopefully at me. "I'm sorry." He said. I smiled and shook my head. "Don't be. He gets angry quite easily. Any normal person would've laughed." I said as he stood up. I watched him as he walked around, scanning the room. Then making his way into the living room. I stand and follow him, sitting down.

"So, why aren't you going home?" I looked over at him, raising one eyebrow. He opened one eye and looked over at me. He tilted his head and grinned. "I just am. Is that so bad?"

I shook my head. I didn't mind it, I actually like him. He grinned and stood up, going back into the kitchen. He returned later with a bowl of ice cream and a pack of bourbons. "I'm surprised Dean never found these." He chuckled to himself, sitting back down and opening the packet, pushing a full one in his mouth followed by a spoonfull of icecream. I laughed as his face screwed up, finding it hard to swallow what he'd put in his mouth. "Brain-freeze. It's not funny." I shook my head in disagreement. He ran his hand through his hair and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm sorry. It's funny. Just not when it's happening to you." I smiled at him and Kit came back in. He walked in and sat down beside me.  
"Did Kieran get brain-freeze again?" He raised an eyebrow, chuckling at him. "Expect that a lot." I nodded, smiling.

* * *

A few hours later, after the three of hours had been playing guitar hero. My parents walked through the door and ran straight to Kit. My mother through her arms around him, tears of happiness streamed down her face. My dad just stood beside him and shook his hand a gentle pat on the back. My parents spent about an hour asking about the tour and making sure he was well. While Kieran and I spent the whole time chuckling to ourselves. In the end they sent us upstairs. We went into my room and he burst out laughing at the sight of my walls, which were covered in posters. "My walls are lovely, right?" I chuckled and he nodded sitting down. By the time they were finished it was 10pm. I put myself to bed, as did my parents, soon followed by Kit and Kieran.

I woke up around 3am. I stood out of bed and ran a hand through my, walking aout and down the hall to the tolite. After, I made my way down stairs, needing a drink. I walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as Kieran sat, eating icecream. Icecream, at the 3am? He really must love it, or you know, is just hungry. I shrugged and walked over to the cupboard.

"Kieran? Icecream? It's 3am." I pulled a glass down from the cupboard and filled it with water. I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as I sat down beside him. He shrugged as he looked up at me. I sighed, taking a drink from the glass.  
"There's nothing better than icecream at 3am." He chuckled, the slid down in his seat. "I couldn't get back to sleep. Why are you down here?"  
"I woke up and needed a drink." I shrugged and looked over at him. He smiled at him and he smiled back. He yawned, running his hand through his hair.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked, turning his head towards me. I sighed a looked over at him. "I'm bored. This is helping with that. Don't you want to play?" he raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, turning my body towards him. "Truth."

He grinned and tapped his chin, thinking. "Is it true that you're scared of your boyfriend? I won't tell."  
I sighed and looked down at the tabe. I frowned and bit my lip. "Yes. I guess. Yeah, I am." I nodded and looked over at him. "Is that bad?"

He shrugged and placed his hand ontop of mine, then nodded. "Yeah, it is. It really is. You shouldn't need to be afraid of him, Kayla. No one should be afraid of their boyfriend."  
I nodded and looked down. "I know. I've wanted to brake up with him for a while, but I've never found the right time. He's never been in a good enough mood" I sighed. "Anyway, truth or dare?"

He sighed and sat back. "Dare." He smirked, at me.  
"Okay. I dare you to go up to Kit's room, climb in bed with him and kiss his cheek." I laughed as his smirk faded. "You have to do it, you can't go back now."

He jumped up and made his was out the kitchen and then made his way towards the staircase, quietly going up, I followed him into Kit's room. He crept over and moved the duvet over, cimbing under. I bit down on my lip, covering my mouth to stop laughter. He moved his arm around him, then sorted out the duvet then slowly mved his lips to Kit's cheek, pressing them gently against his cheek. Kit stured lightly, I left the room, laughing quiety. Kieran, exititng a few seconds after me. He then turned me too him. "Truth or dare?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dare." I grin and look over at him, still laughing silently.  
He nodded, stepping closer to me. "Kiss me." He whispered and looked down at me, tilting my head up so, my eyes met his. I never noticed before but he had amazingly beautiful eyes. I chuckled and shook my head, looking down. "Good night, Kieran."  
"Aww, come on. I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked. I looked over at him and shook my head then made my way towards my room. "Goodnight, Kayla."

I turned and waved to him before entering and closing the door. I smiled to myself, climbing into bed. I moved my hand, on the pillow, then rested my face on it. Closing my eyes and falling asleep, smiling to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning by turning and falling out the bed. I sighed, yawning then smiling to myself, remebering what had happened just a few hours ago. I stood up from the floor and tied my hair up into a pony tail and pressed play on my ipod, then turning the docking station up. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret." I whispered to myself before skipping it to thye next song. ROOM94 - Best Friends Girlfriend. I turened the music up as loud as it would go, knowing my parents are out right now. So the only people top stop me were Kit and Kieran and I know that wont happen. It's there song. I sighed then walked over to my dresser, wipinng my eyes. Jumping as Kieran and Kit jumped in, screaming the song at the top of their voices. I laughed and shook my head. They both grabbed one of my hands, jumping. I joined in and started siging with them. I looked over at Kieran, noticing those eyes again. I chuckled to myself and looked away. I let go of their hands, going to turn the music down as the song had finished. They grinned and colasped onto my bed.

"We better be going now." Kieran said, rubbing his face with his hands, looking over at Kit. He nodded then looked over at me, seeing the confusion on my face. Not having a clue on where they were planning to go.  
"We're going song writing."

I nod and push my fringe to the side, then grin at the fact I have the house to myself. I could end it with Danni today. Make sure he's in a good mood first. I nodded to myself, making that my plans for the day. The boys stood up and made their way down stairs and out the house. I picked my phone up and sent a text to Danni. 'Hey, my brother and friend are out, come over soon. xx' I sghed and pressed send then dropped my phone onto the bed. I went into the bathroom and quickly washed my hair. I put a towel around my heair then walked back to my room. Checking my phone. One new message, from Danni. He'll be here in an hour. I sighed then pulled out a pair of shorts and a ROOM 94 shirt. I changed quickly, then started to dry my hair. I was just about finshed when I heard Danni come in. I took in a deep breath, hoping he was in a good mood. I don't know what'll do if he isn't. I know I needed to end this. The sooner the better. I took a deep breath, thinking of what I could say, muttering it under my breath. I just needed to pick up the courage and I'll be fine. Perfectly fine.

I walked out my room and ran down stairs. I smiled at him. He wore his usual purple hat and demin jacket, with baggy pants. Oh, God, did I hate that. He usually wore skinny jeans when we first started dating. But soon replaced them with baggy jeans and chinos. When girls started complaining to him. But, never did he take my adivice and wear his skinny jeans again. That annoyed me an awful lot. I hated it. Whenever he'd get drunk, he'd tell other girls what he would like to do with them and completly ignore the fact I was there.  
He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, whispering. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was mad. And that twat. What's his name?"  
I bit down on my lip, trying to stop myself from punching him repetadly. Well, try.  
"His name is Kieran and he is not a twat. It's just the way he is." I smiled and led him over to the couch, sitting down. He nodded, following and sat down beside me, moving his hand to rest on my cheek. He gently rubbed my cheek with my thumb, then lent forward, softly kissing my lips. I smile and slowly kiss back. I had no rush and it would be best if I kept him in the happy mood. It was weird. The kiss was soft, usually it's rough and hard. I smiled, liking it. Of course, it couldn't last long. He deepened the kiss and added more pressure, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tried to stop it but he took that as if I was telling him to continue. He slid his hand up my top, lowering me back down onto the couch, moving his lips to my neck. I sighed and moved his face away from my neck. I could see the agression in his face as he tried to smile through it. "Sorry."

I nodded, know I should do it know, rather than later. I opened my mouth to speak. "Danni." I sighed not being able to bring myself to it. "Would you like a drink?" He shook his head and I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass, filling it with water. I loked over at Kieran as he stormed back through the door and headed straight upstairs. I walked back in and placed my glass down. "I'll be two minutes, Danni." I said then went to check if he was alright, but was pulled back by Danni.

"You're not. You don't need to care about him, as I said he's a twat." He said firmly, his hand gripping tightly on my arm. I sighed, frowning. "I think you should leave." I told him.

He stood up acting as if I just offendered him. Raising his fist straight into my face and storming out. I gasped and fell back onto the couch, letting out a loud cry, holding my face. I bit harshly on my lip. I heard footsteps, rushing down the stairs, someone crying out my name. I breathed shakily, looking to see who was there, Kieran. I fell into his arms and he wraped his around me, whispering shoothing sounds into my ear. My crying died down before he oulled away, taking a look at my face. My lip as bust as was my nose, and my eye was going black. He stood up and got some tissue and an icepack. He gently wiped the blood from my face. Then placed the icepack over my eye. I breathed in harshly, moving my hand to hold the icepack. "T-Thank you." I whispered. I hated this. I felt weak. Felling weak was what I hated most. Weakness, isn't who I want to be.

"Hey, it's fine, it'll be okay." He looked up at me and smiled reasuringly. "The sooner you brake up with him the better, okay?" I nodded, knowing he was right, but I needed him not to tell Kit, anything. No matter what. I looked up at him, looking him in the eye. "You can't tell Kit. No matter what." He shook his head, sighing and then nodded. "Thankyou."

We stared at each other for a while. "I'm sorry for this, I just need to do it." He said, in a soft, quiet voice.  
I looked at him, confused. "Do wh-" I was intrupted with the feeling of soft, hot lips pressed against mine. It was sweet, like what your very first kiss should be like. I wasn't forced. It was gentle. If he pulled back right now, even just a little, I wouldn't be able to feel them. I gasped lightly, but didn't pull away. He pulled back slowly, biting his lip. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. A small smile grew over my face. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Just showing you what you missed last night, and not telling you not to give up on men." He smirked lightly and stood up as Kit walked in, pausing when he saw my face.  
"What happened?" He raised an eyebrow, hurring over to me.  
"I hit myself in the eye... With a cupboard door." I sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. He laughed, shaking his head and heading back upstairs. I sighed and sat back, looking over at Kieran. Why didn't I kiss him last night? I chuckled, watching him fix his hair in the mirror.

I smiled to myself, starting to feel drousy. I strugged to keep my head up right, I ran a hand through my hair, rubbing my eyes. I sighed and stood up, feeling dizzy, I dropped on the couch, unconsious.  
"


	3. Chapter 3

_I started yeasterday in a good mood and ended yesterday with a black eye. So, if I start today in a bad mood, will something good happen? Or does it not work like that? You know what, I don't think it does. This shitty world that we live in. Throwing complications in our faces, expecting us to work our way through them just to be welcomed with a new one. However, there are good things. They might already be here. They might be waiting to come. You might not know it but it may be right under your nose. They are the things to look forward to in life. The ones that tell me not to give up. Remind me that it can only get better. Maybe not right away, but it will._ _Somehow, no one really will know exactly how until it happens. The world works in mysterious ways. All you just have to do is try to concore all it throws at you._

I woke, early morning. It was still dark out. There ws no light creeping it's way through the blinds that covered the window, only the faint light that came from the corridor lit up the room. I started to panic. I didn't remember the place. It wasn't familir. I looked to my side, slowly beginning to calm down when I saw a familir face sitting by my side. He was asleep. It wasn't normal how happy I was just to see him, sitting beisde me. I looked at myself. I was hooked up to something. I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. A peacful sleep. A deep peaceful sleep.

After only half an hour of sleeping, I was dreaming, dreaming of being happy. Being happy with someone who wasn't my boyfriend. I loved it. I'm sure I was smiling to myself. He kissed my cheek, we laughed, we were basically having the time of our lives. Not caring what might happen next. Not giving one fuck to the rest of the world. We only cared about there and now. Laughter died and we both looked up at each other and then moved slowly towards each other and pressed our lips to the other. We smiled and deepened the kiss together. Then, I woke up.

It was morning, the light was creeping through the window and the person I saw last night stood up and came towards me quickly. He pushed my hair back and smiled down at me. I smiled back at him, still half asleep. My eyelids stil felt heavy. I tried to sit up, but couldn't push myself more then 2cm. I sighed and looked down to the side.  
"Kieran. Why am I here?" I asked, slowly turning my head to look up at him.

He sighed and looked back at me. "You passed out, after your bastard of a boyfriend hit you in the face. But you're okay now." He smiled. "I'll get a nurse and tell Kit you are alright. He's down stairs. I'll be back soon. OK?" I nodded and he left and sent a nurse in a minute after he left.

"Hello there, love." She smiled in the way all nurses do. She came over a did a few tests, writting stuff down after. "I don't think you need this anymore." She unhooked the wire from my arm. "Any we'll move you from a different room, soon."

I nodded and she walked out. I looked around the empty room and sighed. I tried to push myself up, managing to do it this time. I pushed my hair back and looked at the door, hoping that someone would come in. I closed my eyes and started humming quietly. Half an hour had past, no one had been in. Kieran hadn't came back. Kit hadn't came. I frowned, feeling a litte lonely. I moved my legs around to hang from the bed, then sat myself up. Pushing myself off the bed and trying to stand up was easy, as was walking. I walked out the door, looking for the toilet. A nurse came over, rushing me back in, not caring for what I was trying to say. I sat in the bed, hoping someone would come in.

Five minutes had passed before Kieran walked back in with Kit. They smiled and made there way over to me, fighting for the seat, Kieran ended up on Kit's lap. I laughed as he made himself comfy.  
"How are you feeling?" Kit asked, pushing kieran off.

"I'm okay, thank you."

* * *

I was back in my own home the next morning. It was great to be back, I hated it there. Danni, hadn't called. Kieran seemed to forget about that kiss. I sighed and sat down on my bed, the flung myself back. I looked around. I was so happy to be back; to be able to use the toilet without telling a nurse before hand, to be in my own bed. My own house. My parents had left to go on holliday, this morning. They didn't to go. They wanted to stay make sure I was going to be OK. I told them to go, have fun. I'll have Kit.

Kit, Kieran, Dean and Sean came through the door after me, laughing. I smiled slightly, but stayed in my room. I didn't feel like leaving. My room felt empty. Nothing had left, I still had all the same stuff. Nothing had changed. Everything was the same. I looked up, hearing a knock on my bedroom door, then to see Kieran entering into the room. He smiled softly but didn't say anything. He walked over to me seemingly careful and sat beside me, putting his arm around me. He pulled me towards him and I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine.

We stayed like that for a while. Not say a word to eachother. Honestly, I liked it. I liked it a lot. Not the fact that I was hugging someone, without talking, something I hadn't done for a long time. I liked the fact it was him. The fact I was hugging Kieran. No one else. I smiled to myself, hoping he liked this moment just as much as I did. I moved my head from in between his shoulder and his head, looking up at him. I smiled, seeing he was smiling too.  
"I'm going to end it. I can't do it in person though, and I'm not the kind of person to end it over text or phone call." I sighed and bit my bottom lip. "Will you be there when I do it?" I asked him hopefully.

He nodded slowly and leant down, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Of course. You know I will."


End file.
